Road Rovers Episode 14 Part 2
by strong man
Summary: I finally got this up,note that there will be some In & Out moments as requested
1. Operation:Rescuring Hunter

**This goes out to my friend"Ryudan Okami" I will do Part 2 on today but I don't know when I'll finish it though**

**Rating**:M

**Pairings**:ExliexHunter, CollenxBlitz

After Hunter ran off, Exile was still uncouces

Hunter didn't know know where to go, he just had to think about this...dumping Collen, Exile coming on to him but most of all the fact that he was gay seem to take over...did he really love Exile or not...well he is the only male who seemed nice to him...besides Blitz..he was kinda creepy..always trying to bite bad guy's butts...but the he was acting towards Collen was true...he was at least flirting with her and she always tries to tease him

Maybe it was true love to Blitz but seeing Collen now, she needed someone to comfort with

Hunter was setting on a log, he rubbed his hands though his fur, closed his eyes and sighed

Hunter:" What is wrong with me?" he said burling his head in his hands and crying.

Suddenly he heard a notice coming from the bushes

He got up quickly and got in to his fighting pose

Suddenly a dart that someone shot though a blowhole at the speed of 55%,went right for his neck

He felt it and his eyes went dark, he fainted to the ground

From the bushes was General Parvo, The Groomer and an army of soldiers, Groomer picked him up

She faced Parvo

Grommer:"What should we do with him...sir?

Parvo:"Get him in the ship..we'll take him to headquarters to have him examined

Grommer:"Aye-are..sir

She turned to the ship and walked ahead with Parvo and the soldiers following her

On the other side of the woods, Exile started to wake up and held his head in pain then he heard something on the other side

He got up and walked to the bushes, all he could hear was mumbling so he got deeper into the bushes, he pulled back the bushes behind the soldiers to take a closer look

Parvo:"Once we've drained him of his powers, we'll be unstoppable

Everyone laughed including him

Exile gapped, one of the guards heard something in the bushes

Guard one:" What was that?" He said whine looking at the bushes

Exile saw the guard and crawling backwards until the guard got on his knees and crawled though the bushes

Once he got though, he stood up, gun pointed and looking around

Guard one:" Show yourself

Exile was hiding straight up to the tall-like-wall bush

The guard took one last look before departing

Exile slid down to his knees then got on his knees and crawled ahead to the end on the bush, that's when he saw Hunter, Grommer was carrying him into their ship

Exile's eyes got tight** (All mad)**

Exile:" So...that's where their taking Hunter" He whispered while looking at the ship

Exlie:"I must do something

Everyone was in the ship and Grommer sat Hunter down beside her

Exile came out when he heard the ship take off, He screamed Hunter' name but it was too late

Exile was on his knees, lowered his ears and let out a sigh

Exile then thought of a idea but it's pretty risky, he had to go into Parvo's headquarters alone, he had to get Hunter back

He got up and ran to the Rover headquarters

Once he got inside, he heard Collen crying in Shepherd's office

He figured this was a bad time but his possible lover is in danger, he had to do this at any cost, he walked out to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door

Shepherd was patting Collen on the back while she was crying on the desk until he heard a knock

Shepherd:" Who is it?

Exlie:"It's Siberian husky..we need short talk

Shepherd sigh "I'll be right out"

Shepherd patted Collen's back one more time before departing

Shepherd:"Collen..I'm be back in a minute..okay

Collen mumbled and he walked to the door, it opened automatically, he stepped though and closed behind him

Shepherd leaned against the door and crossed his arms while Exile stood in font of him

Exlie:"Something terrible happened

Shepherd:" More Terrible like what you did

Hr knew that the master meant but there was no time for that

Exlie:"We'll talk about that later" He growled a little"..but Parvo had kidnapped Hunter...I don't know how

Shepherd's eyes got wide and he stood straight up

Shepherd:" You want me to get the others?

Exlie:"No..I must go alone

Shepherd nodded then he turned and went back in his office

Exile nodded back, turned around and ran to the launch area but when he got there, Shag was on his way to his room until he knocked Exile down to the ground

Exile: "Shag, what are doing

He just smiled and licked Exile's cheek

Exile couldn't help but laugh but after a second had passed he pushed Shag off of him, making him wonder what was up

Exlie:"Shag...Hunter's in deep doggie donuts **(He's in danger)**

Shag whimpered

Shag:"(Can I come, Hunter's my best friend)

Exile sighed cause he knew if two people were best friends with the person that was in danger then they would both make to save him no matter how dangerous it was

Exile: "okay..Shag..you can come

Shag smiled and licked Exile's cheek again

Exlie:"Alright..Shag...

Shag got off of him and Exile got up and went to the ship, Shag followed him

Once they got in, Exile went to the driver's seat, sat down and took the wheel then he told Shag to sit down next to him

They got buckled up then Exile started the ship and it lifted off of the ground and zoomed out into the sky

Exlie:"I'm coming for you Hunter

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more coming up plus sex**

**Review this**


	2. Operation:Saving Hunter

**This is my second fic of Road Rovers Part 2 **

**Rated:K **

**Pairing:Hunter/Exlie, Blitz/Collen (Slash)**

**I'm truly sorry but that was all the In & Out moments I had planned...forgive me...now I'm doing the spy & karate movies**

**You may not know this but I was born in Japan so I know a lot these thing...I also watched "Salt" and I studied the moves**

We last saw Parvo, Groomer and the soldiers taking Hunter to their headquarters to drain his powers and Exlie has to rescue him

In the ship, Parvo was driving while his soldiers were busy playing chess and Groomer was putting Hunter in a container, he was still feeling faint

Groomer:"Soon you'll be nothing but a normal dog"She whispered in his a ear

she pulled away from his ear only to connect the cords to the container, flows of green liquid started going in and it's to keep him alive plus to block out the nosies around him

Exile was right on their tail, targeted the ship, aimed and fired long red beams at the ship

It hit the ship,Parvo and the rest heard it

Parvo:"Groomer, fire the lasers

Groomer:" Aya aya general

She left Hunter as he was and went to where Parvo was then put her on the fire botton

Exile saw bright yellow lasers heading right towards him and he dodged them quickly

Shag whimpered then Exile grinned his teeth and then that of an idea but it was just too risky but at this point he would do anything to save him

He unbuckled his seat belt and went to Shag then told him to take the controls

Shag did as he was told and took the controls

Exile then got on top of the plane,he was scared of the risk that he was taking

He closed his eyes and told Shag what to do

Exile:"Try getting side to side to plane

He held on to the fin of the plane while Shag turned the weel to make it turn

Exile:"A little closer

The plane was in perfect precision

Exile then jumped on the ship,he put his mouth near the headset he was wearing

Exile:"I'm on the ship...go back to headquarters...telthatHe others were I am

Shag never liked to leave his teammates but he knew that Exile was strong and brave

He flew back and Exile got off then ran to the hatch

He grabbed a hold it and ripped off

He then peeked his head into the ship and spotted two guards ,he quickly grabbed the one nearest to him and pulled him up

Exile was face to face with the guard who pointed his gun at the Husky

He was about to fire when he was tossed to the side

His gun was a few foot away from him,he crawled to get it but Exile froze it with his freeze vision and crushed it with his foot then he crossed his arms and showed his growled at him followed by showing his teeth

The guard was shivering in fear but luckily the other one came to his rescue

He charged at Exile but he dodged it just in time to do a side kick under his leg causing him to trip and fell on his partner

His gun fell down into the ocean

Exile then walked over to the guards who were shaking in fear

Exile:"Boo

The guards screamed then jumped into the water

Exile stood up and smiled at his success

He then turned away and got ready for the showdown

Exile:"You'll pay for this Parvo"he said pounding his hand together"he walked to the hatch and jumped in

Once in,he saw Hunter in a container with green liquid around his whole body

Exile:"i'm gonna get you outta here comrade"He said getting ready to start

He quiet used his freeze vision on the cords and punched them into little pieces next was the hard steele glass

Exile:"Braise yourself comrade

He froze the glass all over then punched it and pieces of glass were on the floor

Hunter fell on the ground but was caught by Exile

Suddenly a bright laser shot to the wall,Exile noticed and turned around

Groomer had a hand gun,Exile sat Hunter down gently before taking action

Groomer charged at him with a jumping kick but Exile grabbed it and tossed her into the wall but she reversed it and went for it again,he noticed and quickly ducked his head making her fly onto the floor

Hunter started to open his eyes half-way

Hunter:"Exile:"He said in a weak tone

Exile then jumped into the air and did a ground punch

She dodged it and went to his side which he had the opportunity to kick her into the wall

She grunted and pain that is until she noticed Exile running at her in top speed,she was about to get out but it was too late

He had pushed her in deeper and bloods started to come out on the sides of her mouth,she was mainly dead but barely breathing

While Exile was smiling at his success,Parvo was going to hit him with a pipe line but was shortly stopped by Hunter who growled at him

Exile turned around and saw his comrade

Exile had so many questions to asked him but not yet

Hunter used all his might to push Parvo back into the wall

He quickly recovered and charged at the two

Hunter and Exile looked at each other and nodded then they did a double-team move

Hunter grabbed his hand and started to toss him into Parvo

He pushed off on his chest and he went back against the wall

Exile did a back-flip then once he was done,he and Hunter held hand and began to charge at him

Parvo grunted his teeth

Both of them shot one leg out and landed on his chest

The wall begun to break and Parvo fell though then on something sharp

he could feel the blood coming from his back

He then said his final words"This can't be"before he slowly closed his eyes shut

Hunter sighed in relief

Exile:"Comrade..there's something I got to tell you"He said with a hand behind his back

What both of then didn't know was that a time-bomb is set to 20 seconds

A red light gone off

Voice box:"20 seconds till ship explodes

Hunter quickly looked around but there was no way out

Exile:"Up here"He said as he pointed to the hatch

Hunter raced to him who started to climb up then he pulled Hunter up

Exile:"10 seconds"He warned Hunter

They made it to the edge and Hunter looked down

Exile:"5 seconds

He took Hunters hand and dove into the ocean

The bomb reached zero and the ship exploded

When they were in the ocean,both of them popped out of the water then they turned to each other

Exile:"Hunter..I-

He was cut off a passionate kiss by Hunter,he wrapped his arms around his heck

Exile's eyes got wide and full of love and kissed back

When they were done they swam to source

Once they made it, Exile crawled up the path and just laid on his back panting hard

Hunter crawled also but he got real close to Exile's face

He placed a hand on the blue dog's cheek and just smooched all around his mouth

Exile relaxed a little and let Hunter explore his mouth then he started to kiss all around his neck making Hunter moan plus letting the feeling overcome him

He knew he had made the right choice

Exile then licked his neck

Hunter felt like he was in heaven cause his toung was so soothing and warm

He looked at the husky

Hunter:"All my life I had thought that I was in love with Collen but when you kissed me,something changed inside me like my senses had come alive...so thanks

Exile just smiled then the labrador nuzzled his wel-built-chest before getting up

Exile got up as well and they held hands then started walked home closely together

Hunter:"We'll continue this once we get back to the headquarters

Exile looked at his lover and just gave a long-loving-kiss on his cheek before continuing In

**Hope you like this...I mostly enjoyed the fighting but it was a half/half for me...not to hard and not to easy**

**More chapters coming up so alert me **

**Remember to Review**


	3. Coming Home With You

**This is my third fic of Road Rovers Part 2 **

**Rated:K **

**Pairing:Hunter/Exlie, Blitz/Collen (Slash)**

**We last saw that Exlie went to save Hunter from Parvo and Groomer, he went though fighting with then and they lost, after the battle Exlie saves got off of the ship just in time,when swimming to sore and after the Husky admitted his feelings for him,him and Hunter fell in love**

Exlie and Hunter were walking home hand in hand while doing so,Hunter said something

Hunter:"Exlie"He said facing him

The blue Husky turned to his boyfriend

Hunter:"I wanted to thank you for saving me

Exlie:"No problemo

Hunter:"If there's anything I can do to repay just name it"He said placing a hand on his shoulder

Exlie:"We'll...there is one thing comrade

Hunter:"Hunter:"What?"He said stopping in his tracks

Exile:"This

The blue husky grabbed his face and pulled into him into a passionate kiss

Exile placed his toung in his mouth, Hunter felt the warmth of it and slowly wrapped his arms around him with such passion and lust

Hunter then lifted his leg up and put it on his butt

They were now closer then ever

Hunter:"Just look at him...I can't even find the right words except perfect"He thought

Exile helped Hunter by wrapping his arms around his neck, while doing so he licked the sides of his neck

The labrador felt like he was in heaven then he ran his whole hand through his warm,soft fur

Exile moaned and placed his whole hand down to his pants then touched him

Hunter then relaxed and enjoyed what Exile was doing to him

Exile was enjoying it as well and took Hunter's hand and placed it in his pants

Exlie:"Why don't we go inside comrade"He said licking up his neck

Hunter:"Sure...let's go"He said kissing him on the cheek before taking his hand in his and both walking to the headquarters

It took them over 7 hours cause Shag put the jet in the garage but it was totally worth it cause they went swimming on the beach for 4 and made-out for 3 hours

Soon they made it to the doors, Exlie knocked on the doors

Exlie and Hunter looked at each other and Shag opened the automatic doors

Shag pulled out his toung and grabbed Hunter then lifted her up

He licked him on the cheek then placed him down and walked next to Exlie

Exile:Careful..Shag...don't hurt my boyfriend

Shag was confused and placed Hunter down then he went to Exlie

Hunter took his hand

Hunter:"Yes..Exlie and me are a couple now"He said before jumping and putting both of his arms & legs in his strong musclesler arms

Shag:"(But what about Collen)?

Hunter:"I prefer her as friend then a love but Exlie made me see the truth, if it wasn't for him I could've made the biggest mistake ever"He said before Exile kissed him on the lips

Exlie:"Can we go inside now

Shag nodded and let them through

Shepherd was working on the jet until he heard the sound of Hunters voice then he stopped and turned around

He saw him in Exlie's arms and walked over to them

Shepherd:"I assume you two are lovers now"He said crossing his arms

He took a deep breath and sighed then thought about this a lot, he known better to interfere with love especially since he told Muzzle he would find it someday and he did with Shag

He apologized to Exlie for his mood and he forgave him in fact he explained it all to him

Shepherd:"So this is all your fault"He said pointing to Exlie

Hunter:"Actually...he saves me

Shrpherd looked at Hunter in confucian

Shepherd:"What do you mean?

Hunter:"If he hasn't kissed me..I would't have come to my senses"He said nuzzing his soft and warm neck

Soon a smile came to his face, he wasn't gay himself but he had to admit that they were kinda cute together

Shepherd:"Exlie...why don't you take Hunter to your room so he can rest

Exlie nodded and walked on in with him and Shag following behind

Inside Muzzle was laying on his stomach until he heard the door make a wooching sound, he stood up when he saw Shag walk through then ran up to him while happily barking

Shag looked at him and smiled, Muzzle then knocked him to the floor and just licked his all over even in the mouth

Muzzle:"(I miss you so mush)"He said nuzzling his chest

Shag:"(I missed you too)"He said running his back

Shepherd just walked to his office to work on some papers

Exlie walked down the hall and passed Collens room

When go got to his room, he walked in then placed him on the bed, then went to lock the door.

Exlie:"You ready buddy?"He said slipping down to his blue musclesler body leaving his boxers on

Hunter:"As I'll ever be"He revealing his gold body

Exlie then ran, jumped on the bed and attacked him then began kissing him roughly/passionately, making him moan as he roughly rubbed on his back, raking his fur, memorizing every curve and bulge he could find._  
_

He couldn't believe that he didn't see this before..he was very beautiful and handsome

Hunter's hands eventually found his way inside Keith's elastic, feeling over the tight two-toned ass, squeezing the cheeks making him moan

Hunter licked his neck then gave him a hickey

Exlie rolledon his back as Huner continued the hickey

Hunter stopped and they both got up of the head of the bed to roughly get it on

Hope you liked this chapter, I used some of Keith Redfield's parts of **Partners to the End on "First Time...don't be mad I only used a little**

**More chapters coming up and Remember To Review this**


	4. New Lovers

**This is my forth fic of Road Rovers Part 2**

**Rated:**M

**Pairing:Hunter/Exile, Blitz/Collen (Slash)**

It been over 2 hours on dirty hardcore sex followed by dick sucking, toung-kissing, Anal, leg jobs, nipping at the neck, Oral and blow jobs

Hunter was laying on Exile's well built muscular chest feeling relaxed while slowly stroking hand down and up

Exile was just letting the feeling fill him up like a balloon by patting his head

Hunter was not truly happy with Collen but ever since Exile kisses him, his senses came alive

Hunter:"I love you Exile"He said scooting up and kissed his lover on the lips

Exile said nothing in return but wrapped his legs and arms tight around his giving him one of his bear hugs and for the first time he didn't crush him like he did to Blitz though this one was very special it was a grip hug (A hug that is tight and is very heart warming), their love where so powerful it was like their hearts had became whole

Just then Blitz knocked on the medal door

Exile:"Who is it that is knocking?

Blitz:"It's me

Exile:Weird boy?"He said in confusion

Blitz heard Exile call him that a number of times and was getting tired of it but instead of banging on the door, he rolled his eyes

Blitz:"Yes...it's me"He said after sighing

Hunter looked at his lover who stared at him and he got up, put his cloth on then pressed in the code to unlock it

Hunter:"Yes...what do you need Blitz?

Blitz:"Hunter..hi...can I borrow some bath beeds?

Hunter:"Sure...wait right there"He said shutting the door gently

Blitz leaned against the door checking out his clews

Exile:"What is it that is knocking?

Hunter:"It's Blitz...he wants to borrow some bath beeds

Exile:"Oh...I got some in the bathroom on the counter

Hunter:"Thanks"He said departing to the bathroom

He looked at the counter, saw and grabbed the beeds then went back to the door of Exile's room

Blitz was licking his clews until he heard the door open, he turned around to Hunter who gave him the beeds

Blitz:"Thanks...say why are you in Exiles room anyway

Hunter froze up in fear that is until Blitz pushed him gently out of his way to peek into Exile's room

He saw cloth laying on the floor then looked at the bed and saw a nude Exile who just smiled/waving nervously

Blitz screamed while running like a frightened little girl

Hunter went in the door-way and closed it

He sighed then turned to his lover

Hunter:"Now..where were we?"He said taking his cloth off again and climbed onto the bed then face to face with the husky

They cuddled up to one another in a cozy nook that they only knew about and made-out followed by touching

Blitz rushed into his room and quickly closed the door

He took 5 long deep breaths before sighing then headed to his bathroom with the beeds in his hand

He turned on the water and began to take off his cloth and let me tell you that he was quite impressed with his body

As he waited for the water to get warm, he decided to see Collen so he put on his black robe Exile got him for Christmas and walked out the room

Collen was sitting of the edge of her bed crying out her heart out, she loved him very much but it turns out that Hunter didn't actually feel the same way about her

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door but she was too sad to even get up

Instead she said that the door was open and Blitz came inside and saw that Collen was depressed so he sat by her side

Blitz:"Pretty girl dog..what is wrong?"He said putting his arm around her, knowing that she wouldn't mind in her condition right now

Collen:"I thought that Hunter loved me for all these years but I guess not"She said between her tears

Blitz held her close to his chest and she cried even harder

Blitz:"Well of it makes you feel better..I'll never leave you

Collen:"Thank you...Bles...Blitz

Blitz was way shocked that Collen finally got his name right discarding that she already knew that

Blitz:"Yo...you said my name

Collen:"I'm very sorry that I call you names but you must know"She whipped away her tears and facing Blitz's eyes

Blitz:"Know what?"He said

Collen:"The reason I've been calling you those names a lot because...I actually liked you and I did it to hide my feeling for you"She hugged then kissing Blitz on the cheek

Blitz blushed a bright red due to his skin color

Blitz:"I didn't feel that one

Collen pushed him on the bed a kissed him all around the neck and legs, she started to take off his robe but Blitz locked up on her

Collen:"What's wrong?"He said looking a him with a worried face

Blitz:"I'm taking a shower and I was wondering if you want to..

Collen:"I know exactly what you mean"She said kissing him on the cheek

Blitz smiled, got up and took out his hand

She took his hand in his then got up from the bed

She felt a little better now that she had someone to comfort

They two walked out of the room and back to Blitz's room then went in the bathroom, the waters was still warm

The two began to take off their cloth

Collen saw Blitz take his robe off and was overwhelmed by his hot and sexy body

The thought to herself;What did I pick Hunter over this wonderful man?

After Blitz and Collen were fully nude, Blitz turned on the shower and got in then helped Collen in

**Hope you liked this chapter I did...oh and Kurama The Assassin Kitsune you got your wish by the way**

**I'm be doing of more of this in the future...don't forget to Review **


End file.
